


The Adventures of A Mini Sam and Brock

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brock is sorry for anyone who messes with Sam, Gen, Sam and Peter together are trouble, The bonds of friendship are strong, Tiny Sam has no chill, family doesn't end with blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: This work is made up of drabbles; some of which are connected with each other and some that are entirely stand alone works.





	1. A Mini Falcon and a Teenage Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> This new series takes place in the "Ohana Means Family" verse, one of the fics in "One Batch, Two Batch, Penny and Dime".  
> It will concentrate on Sam and Brock's relationship as brother and sister and the hijinks they experience, in addition to the relationships Sam builds with the rest of the team.
> 
> Italics - past
> 
> Normal font - present
> 
> Y'all should know the drill by now: If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Sam and Peter together in the same room is trouble.

Sam and Peter outside...that's a whole other story.

* * *

 

Brock sometimes wonder where that sweet, quiet young girl whom he first met ran off to, when he hears Sam before he sees her as he entered the massive indoor play gym that Tony had entirely redone for both Sam and Peter. It housed numerous trampolines, swings, monkey bars, cross bars, climbing ropes, rock climbing walls and most important a wide open space in which the teenage Spider-Man could freely and safely swing Sam around on his web as she happily screamed her lungs out.

He stood there in the doorway watching them as the two kids, did back-flips off the walls, tried to out bounce each other on the trampolines and just generally tired themselves out.

"I sometimes envy them." Tony came to stand beside Brock, watching as well. "I wonder where they get all that energy to run around all day, every day, when I sometimes I can barely get out of bed in the morning."

Bucky appeared beside the men, but neither of them jumped, having gotten used to the former HYDRA assassin appearing out of thin air. "That might be because they do not pull all-nighters eight days out of seven and they survive on a lot more than coffee."

Tony nodded in agreement.

"True." Brock replied.

Meanwhile, both Sam and Peter ran around the room, chasing each other, unaware of their audience.

* * *

_Sam was sitting outside in the waiting area of the Avengers' meeting room, utterly bored out of her mind. She had already completed her homework and the book she had brought with her to read was finished in fifteen minutes, even though she had read slowly. Normally, Sam would roam the tower while the adults were in their meeting, but after the last time she went exploring and ended up falling asleep in a vent, causing Brock and the others to go out their mind with worry when they could not find her for six hours, she had been banned from that activity and forced to sit on the couch right across from the room door, so that when it opened Brock saw her instantly._

_When she had reached number 136 while silently counting in her head, a boy of about 5'8" with curly brown hair and a heavy looking backpack sat down heavily beside her with tired sigh._

_"So, they put you out here too?" The boy asked as his brown eyes met her green eyes._

_There was silence between them as Sam stared at him._

_"What? Is there something on my face?" The boy ran his hand over his face. "Is it gone?" The side of his mouth turned up in half a tired smile._

_"Who are you?" She finally asked._

_"Oh!" He turned and held out his hand between them. "Peter Parker."_

_A light bulb went on over Sam's head. "You're Spider-Man." Her voice filled with awe._

_The boy, Peter suddenly looked worried. "How do you know that?" The same hand he held out to her, he took and ran through his curls, messing them up even more._

_"You hear a lot when you hang around the Avengers a lot."_

_Peter for some reason brightened up at that. "So, what are your powers?"_

_Without missing a beat Sam replied, "mouthing off, wreaking havoc, creating mischief and scaring Captain America."_

_"Captain America?" Peter's eyes were wide, "Captain America, Steve Rogers is scared of you?"_

_Sam nodded with pride. "Yup!"_

_"That's amazing!" Peter smiled brightly. "So, why are you out here?"_

_"I fell asleep in a vent once, and had everyone looking for me, hence I was made to sit here whenever my brother's in a meeting."_

_"You fell asleep in a vent?"_

_"Yes, I did."_

_"And just who is your brother?"_

_"Brock Rumlow. I am Sam Rumlow." She finally introduced herself._

_"Nice to meet you Sam."_

_They both smiled at each other._

_A bright idea hit Sam. "Want to go outside and play?"_

_Peter's smile took a nervous turn and he glanced at the closed doors behind which a meeting was being held. "Your brother told you to stay here right? I do not think it's a good idea to move."_

_"But you're a teenager and Spider-Man, I will be safe with you." Sam smiled innocently, turning her big green eyes on the helpless teenager. Jack always joked that Sam's eyes would be the downfall of mankind and he was right._

_"Ok, but just for a little while."_

_Sam was off the couch in an instant. "Oh, and another question. Just how strong is your web?"_

* * *

_Tony was in the middle of giving his report when something outside the meeting room windows caught his attention. He ignored it instinctively, only to do a double-take, his words tapering off as his mind processed what he was seeing._

_His sudden silence caught the attention of everyone including Brock who turned around to see what had grabbed his attention, only to do a double-take himself and promptly had a heart attack._

_Outside, over one hundred feet above ground was the teenage Spider-man, Peter Park perched on the ledge of a window casually swinging a laughing and screaming Samantha Rumlow on his webbing. Sam may have been carefree in that moment, but all Brock could envision was the web breaking and his little sister plummeting to her messy death._

_However, before he could make a move, a gust of wind blew into the office, blowing papers off the table as Tony flung open one of the windows "PETER!"_

_Peter's head snapped up and he immediately stopped swinging Sam, both of them turning to look at the open window to see the entire Avenger team, along with Maria Hill, Rhodey, Jack and a pale looking Brock staring at them._

_Sam smiled and raised her had, "Hi guys." Meanwhile Peter looked as if he himself was about to have a heart attack._

_"Get both of your crazy asses on the ground and back inside now!" Tony yelled and they all watched as Peter hauled Sam up to him, held her tightly around her waist and jumped from the window ledge._

_"I am going to squash that little bug!" Brock was beside himself with shock and worry. "What did he think he was doing dangling her so high above the ground with nothing to catch her should she have fallen?"_

_Bucky snickered, "you can't blame him. No doubt the poor kid fell under Sam's spell." He said, as he saw them land safely on the ground and hauled ass back inside the building._

_Brock looked over at him in confusion, "'spell'? What spell?"_

_"Really Brock?" Natasha spoke up. "Sam has us all wrapped around her little finger. One word of her sweet little voice or having her look up at you with those green eyes of hers and you are gone like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point._

_"Or you can just be scared of her like Rogers and do whatever she commands." Rhodey chimed in causing Steve to blush._

_"Yeah, well I do not care about who is wrapped around her finger.' Brock was already marching out of the meeting room, intent on intercepting the two trouble makers. "He is older and should have known better."_

_"Take it easy on them," Tony called out, "remember that they are just six years apart."_

_The elevator doors opened just as Brock stepped in front of them, revealing a sheepish sixteen year old and a non-apologetic ten year old._

_"The fuck were the two of you thinking?" He demanded, forgetting not to curse at children but he was too damn scared by what could have happened should Peter's web had broke and his reflexes not fast enough to catch a falling Sam._

_The two kids in front of him shared a look, some sort of silent conversation happening between them and Brock wondered how the hell they were already having those kind of conversations when as far as he knew, they had just met each other. Whatever, they were communicating telepathically, they seemed to have come to a conclusion of having Sam speak on both of their behalf._

_Brock, however, stopped her in her tracks with a raised hand. "Keep your honeyed words and doe eyes Sam. I live with you, those won't work on me." Sam looked appropriately chastised. "What you did was reckless, stupid and dangerous."_

_"Saying 'reckless' and 'dangerous' is redundant." Sam piped up and Peter shot her a look, before turning his shocked look on Brock._

_"Don't be a smartass Sam."_

_She rolled her eyes in response._

_"I got bored just sitting there and I met Peter and begged him to go outside and play with me. He wanted me to stay put like you said. So, if anyone is in trouble it should be me alone."_

_Brock examined Sam before nodding, "that's mighty big of you Sam, taking all the blame; but still, Peter is older and should know better. He can heal fast and what might just give him a few broken bones, can kill you. Therefore, you are both in trouble." He turned around and started walking back to the meeting room. "Sam, I will deal with you at home and Peter, I will leave you to Tony."_

_Sam nudged Peter's hand with hers, "I’m sorry for getting you in trouble." Her words sincere, and Brock felt a swell of pride bloom in his chest._

_"It's ok." He smiled back, "it was fun until we got caught."_

_"It was, wasn't it?" A grin blossomed across Sam's face._

* * *

Brock watched, along with Tony and Bucky as Sam screamed, while being swung around the room without a care in the world of possibly colliding with something, while he has multiple heart attacks standing in the doorway. 

Anytime he sees both her and Peter together, he is reminded of a wooden house on fire. Not because of how well they get along or the fact that Peter is six years older than Sam, does not cast a shadow over them being best friends. If anything, that has strengthened their bond; as Sam had a superpower older friend who was willing to run around like crazy with her and Peter finally has the younger sibling that he was robbed of. 

He is reminded of a wooden house on fire because of the fucking  _chaos_  they create when they are in the same room together. They were the resident pranksters and anytime they became too quiet, the adults in the tower began fearing for their sanity. Sam spent majority of her free time at Peter's place and vice versa, when they were not wreaking havoc in the tower, so much so that they have clothes, toiletries and each other's guardian as their school and hospital additional emergency contacts. And if Brock didn't know any better, he would swear that Sam and Peter and trying to get him to hook up with May.

They maybe agents of chaos, but everyone could see how fiercely protective they were of each other evident by how Sam would not leave Peter’s beside when he had been unconscious for three days after a vicious battle that took place in the middle of fucking New York like always. And Peter, no one could have known the malicious fire that simmered within the blood of the teenage superhero, but they all discovered just how dangerous Peter could be when he almost burnt the world to the ground, six months into their new found friendship, when someone had kidnapped Sam to get to him.

Brock smiled at the memory, feeling comfort in knowing that Sam had someone else looking out for her.

“Come on.” He clapped Bucky and Tony on their shoulders. “We have a meeting to get to. Jarvis will watch the trouble makers.” As they walked away, screams of joy and happiness became like background music to his ears.

 


	2. An Angry Lil' Midget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil' Dragon versus King Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics - past
> 
> Normal font - present
> 
> Y'all should know the drill by now: If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Looking at Sam with her big green eyes, long curly black hair, small body and sweet looking face, looking as if she was one of God's angels, Brock can understand how any one would think she was an angel, he himself thought so too until he got to know his little sister.

She is anything but an angel.

When angry Sam has two extremes; she is either a screaming banshee or a quiet angry lil' midget that you have to watch out for. There is no in between, and Brock has no idea which extreme is worse. And right now, she was beyond angry and Brock pitied the fool who has pissed her off. The fool in this case being King T'Challa of Wakanda.

Brock recalled receiving a phone-call from a terrified and frantic Sam, thinking that Bucky had somehow reverted back to the  _Winter Soldier_ while watching his little sister. That is until he heard the fighting in the background and finally understood what Sam was saying.

* * *

_"_ _Brock! Brock, this cat dude just came crashing through the window and attacked Bucky!"_

_"What are you talking about Sam?" He was confused until her head the noise in the background._

_There was the sound of crashing, something breaking and Sam screeching. "Leave him alone you big meanie!"_

_“Sam, who is attacking you guys?”_

_“I said some dude in a cat suit!” Sam had screamed into the phone, nearly deafening Brock._

_Brock had already notified Steve of what was happening. They all knew that sooner or later someone would come looking for Barnes, considering that he had been framed for the bombing at the U.N. conference in Vienna a few days earlier. They just had no idea that someone would have been capable enough to break into Avengers Tower._

_"Sam, I need you go somewhere safe." Brock was internally panicking. He was hearing an all-out brawl in the background and knew that his sister was in the middle of it all._

_"What?! No! I am not leaving Bucky! Leave him alone assface!"_

_Brock heard her grunt and knew she had just launched a projectile and her aim was true by the breaking sound he heard._

_"Sam! Get out of there and find somewhere to hide, Now!" Brock never raised his voice at Sam, but he needed her to know how important her safety was at the moment. Bucky could defend himself._

_Just then Brock's heart stopped when he heard a scream and a painful wail. There was the sound of a clatter, with Sam's wails sounding far away._

_"Sam? Sam!" Brock had no idea what was happening until he heard his sister's voice turning to that of a banshee's._

_"You stupid shithead! Pig face! Asshat! I am bleeding! Ahhhhhh!!!!"_

_"Oh my God! Sam! Stop! Bucky's voice was frantic. "Get away from him! Stop hitting him with the baseball bat!"_

_"No! Imma fuck his furry ass up!"_

_That was the last that Brock heard of the chaos back at the tower before the call was disconnected, leaving Brock with a heavy sinking feeling in his stomach._

_Upon reaching back to the tower, he along with Steve and Jack found Sam standing between Bucky and their mysterious attacker, wielding a baseball bat, looking like she was about to rain down some more hell. However, once Brock caught sight of the blood on her shirt and the piece of glass still sticking out of her arm, there was almost another all-out brawl._

_With Steve and Jack there to defuse the situation, they were all surprised to discover that the mystery assailant was none other than Crown Prince T'Challa. That is when Tony arrived to find part of his tower in disarray, not to mention finding out that someone was able to get around Jarvis._

_Once everyone was calm, and Sam having been treated while firmly planted in Bucky's lap, glaring daggers at T'Challa, they were able to explain that Bucky had been framed. Considering he had been at the tower, watching Sam when shit had gone down._

_T'Challa sincerely apologised, realising that he had almost killed the wrong man due to his judgement being clouded by anger. He offered an apology to Sam for getting her caught in the crossfire, however, his words were met with a raised middle finger and an angry glare._

_The next few days were crazy with trying to track down the real culprit, Helmut Zemo. Meanwhile Sam was doing her best to become one with Bucky from how close she was sticking to him._

_Once word came back that Zemo had been captured, everyone breathed a little easier. Well, everyone except for Sam whose face became a storm cloud at the mere mention of T'Challa's name, worse when they were in the same room._

* * *

"So, he's royalty?" Sam asked, as she sat on Brock's bed, as he braided her hair.

"Yeah, he is." Brock answered as he finished her fishtail braid.

"I am not bowing or curtseying."

Brock laughed. "I don't think you have to do that."

"Well I am not. I do not recognise royalty."

"That's fine. Just don't be rude."

"Why dress as a cat though?"

"Panther." Brock corrected.

"He should dress as a Falcon, those are cool."

"I will sure to send him a memo. Dinner time."

"Food!" Sam jumped off his bed and bounded out of the room. Brock shook his head at her departure, having no idea where she put all the food she ate.

Arriving at the communal dining room, Brock almost ran into Sam when she stopped suddenly.

"I need my baseball bat."

Following her line of sight, Brock saw that she was glaring at T'Challa who was looking at her, amusement shining in his eyes. 

"Brock, Samantha." He greeted with a nod of his head.

"Name's 'Sam' king kitty."

"Be nice Sam." Brock said as he nudged pass her to go help in the kitchen.

"I am being nice." She said, glaring with all the might her 4'7" frame could muster. It was quite hilarious seeing her stare down a 6'0" man who was a king.

T'Challa smiled warmly down at her. "You remind me a lot of my little sister Sam."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "You ever cause you sister to be stabbed by a piece of 4-inch glass, requiring her to get stitches?"

That gave T'Challa pause and Sam smiled devilishly. 

"I thought so."

"Sam, I wish to apologise again for unintentionally harming you. That was not my intention."

"No, your intention was to kill one of my best friends." 

"Sam." Both Sam and T'Challa looked over at Bucky who had entered the dining room. "You behaving yourself?"

"Why is everyone telling me to behave?"

Bucky smirked, "because we know how you are lil' dragon."

"Whatever my mouth doesn't say, my face definitely will. And for your information, I am-aaaaaaaaahhh!!! Bucky!" Sam shrieked when Bucky grabbed her, throwing her up in the air and catching her back with ease.

"Sam, don't be trying to make the two grown men out there cry." Brock called out.

"Oh my God! I am on my best behaviour."

"Yeah right!" Several voices called out and Sam pouted much to Bucky's and T'Challa's amusement.

Bucky placed her back on her feet, gently pushing her in the direction of the kitchen. "Go help your brother."

"Fine." She said petulantly. "Go drown yourself in the ocean pussy cat." Sam said maliciously as she walked passed T'Challa, purposely bumping him with her shoulder. 

Both men watched as she disappeared around the corner.

"Vicious little one isn't she."

Bucky raised an eyebrow at T'Challa. "You have no idea and you have incurred the lil' dragon's wrath. Good luck getting on her good side."

* * *

"Sam, don't do it." Brock hissed at Sam, who merely looked at him, an eyebrow raised, and a devil may care grin on her face. How people thought she was an angel he did not know.

"What she gonna do?" Clint asked.

"Nothing good." Tony replied.

"Sam, you do know he is not a real cat?" Brock raised an eyebrow at his little sister. "He is not going to fall for it."

“Weirder things have happened." Sam replied, walking out of the kitchen with a cucumber in her back pocket. 

Brock stared after his little sister before spinning to face Clint and Tony, panic on his face. "She is going to kill T'Challa. She is going to kill the king of Wakanda."

Tony placed a hand on Brock's shoulder in support as he walked pass him. "May God have mercy on T'Challa."

Sam walked out of the kitchen, looking as innocent as could be with a plate of hot dinner rolls in her hands, heading towards the dinner table. T'Challa saw her trying to rest the plate in the centre of the table and not quite managing to do so.

"Do you need any assistance Sam?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

Bucky raised an eyebrow at her cordial tone, knowing Sam to have set the large table by herself multiple times without any assistance. However, he saw that while T'Challa was placing the plate of rolls on the table, Sam the lil' conniving sneak that she was, took a cucumber from her back pocket and placed it by T'Challa's elbow. Bucky understood immediately what she was trying to accomplish and shook his head in disbelief. 

Sam waited for T'Challa to turn around and jump in fright, only to be severely disappointed when he merely raised an eyebrow at the vegetable.

"How did that get there?"

Sam released a growl before taking her self-assigned seat and sat sulking that her plan had failed. 

* * *

Aside from Sam's earlier attempted prank, dinner was a quiet affair, with everyone just spending some down time with each other. That is until T'Challa spoke not knowing he was about to start World War III.

"Sam are you excited about visiting Sergeant Barnes in Wakanda?"

All conversations came to a sudden halt as Sam's head whipped around to face the king.

"What?" The confusion was clear in her small voice. "Why would I visit Bucky in Wakanda?"

T'Challa's attention was caught by both Bucky and Brock who were sitting down from Sam. They were shaking their heads frantically at him.

"Why is Bucky even going to Wakanda?" Sam turned her head so fast to face Bucky that all the adults at the table were surprised she did not give herself whiplash. "Why are you going to Wakanda?" Sam felt hurt that she was just hearing this. She looked down at her hands in her lap, wringing her fingers. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends. Why are you leaving me?" The hurt was clear in her voice.

Bucky pushed his chair away from the table so that he could face Sam properly. "Sammy girl, of course we're best friends, but I wanted to tell you this in private."

A tear fell from Sam's eye and Brock was up and out of his seat in an instant, coming to her. He pulled out her chair and turned it so that she was facing him, her back to the table and the audience that was watching them. 

"Hey, hey Sam, don't cry sweetheart. Bucky's just taking a trip to Wakanda."

"Why?"

"So, that they can help me get better. Get rid of what HYDRA did to me." Bucky explained. 

Sam gave a brittle laugh that had no right coming from a child her age. "HYDRA, it always comes back to HYDRA. So, it's your fault my friend's leaving me Brock." Sam glared at him and Brock felt his face heat with shame.

"Sam, I-"

"I don't want to visit you in Wakanda." Sam cut off Brock, her declaration aimed at Bucky.

Bucky inhaled deeply, "ok, then will you wait for me to return?"

"Why?" Sam shrugged, "no use in waiting. People never return."

Tony leaned over to Natasha who was sitting beside him. "Ok, I know I had a messed-up childhood, but even my thinking is not that dark."

"What are you talking about Sam?" Brock questioned, genuinely perplexed by the frighteningly resigned look on his little sister's face. "Who did not return?"

"Riley." The name was barely a whisper that Brock was not even sure he had heard it. "Riley didn't return."

Brock raised his head, looking around the table at the equally clueless adults. "Who is Riley sweetheart?"

Sam remained quiet, staring down at her hands. 

"Sammy Girl," Bucky placed his hand on her shoulder, "who is Riley?"

"No one." She said quietly.

"Sam,' T'Challa spoke, "I know you are sad, but Bucky will return. No harm will come to him while he is under my care, you have my word."

Sam shot him the nastiest look Brock had even seen on a person's face and when she spoke, pure venom fell from her lips. 

"You word means shit to me." 

There was a collective gasp of shock from the table, even Brock was too shock to reprimand her. But Sam was not finished with the king of Wakanda. 

"How are you going to protect my friend, when you couldn't even protect your own father?!"

"Samantha, apologise now!" Brock demanded.

T'Challa stared at her with an unreadable look on his face while the rest of the table stared with expressions ranging from shocked to downright horrified.

 Sam ignored her brother’s demand. “You tried to kill him only a few short days ago and now you want to help him?” Sam winced, finally turning her attention to Brock when he gripped her arm tightly.

"Samantha Rumlow." His voice broke the shocked quiet of the room. 

"What?" 

"I understand that you are upset right now, but that gives you no right to be rude and hurtful." 

"I am not upset.” She tried tugging her arm from his grip. “Let go of my arm, you're hurting me." 

Brock released her, knowing at the back of his head that she was going to bruise. "Whatever you are right now, does not excuse rudeness. Apologise." Sam stared her brother down. " _Now."_  Brock growled, feeling his anger rise with every defiant act from her.

"No."

Brock shrugged, "ok then, you are grounded until you apologise."

Sam stood up in anger, "fine! I don't care!" She brushed pass Brock without looking back.

"Sam." Bucky called out to her, "come on back here. Let's talk this out."

"No!" She wheeled around, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to talk. You are going to leave me, and you will never return."

Bucky got up from chair and closed the distance between them, kneeling to be on the same eye level. "That is not true, and you know it Sam. You _know_ I will come back."

"Riley said that too." Sam's eyes roamed his face, "I won't hold my breath." She then left the room.

The room was silent with tension.

"I sincerely apologise Brock." T'Challa's regal voice spoke. "I was not aware that Sam had not been informed of Sergeant Barnes's trip.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for Sam's behaviour. I am going to have a serious talk with her." 

"Who is 'Riley' though?" Steve asked from where he and the others still sat at the dinner table.

"And just what did she mean by 'Riley didn't return'?" Bruce asked. "Is he dead or did he go somewhere and just decided not to return?"

Brock shrugged. "No, idea, but I think I need to find out especially since Sam thinks that Bucky leaving means he is not coming back."

* * *

It had been two weeks since the dinner incident with Bucky's trip being unexpectedly revealed to Sam. 

Two weeks since Bucky had left for Wakanda, leaving Sam a written promise to return because she would not speak to him, a promise that she had yet to read.

Two weeks of being grounded and Sam had yet to utter a single word to Brock.

Brock himself was getting tired of the continued silence, glares, and ignoring him when he spoke. Two weeks and he still had no idea of who Riley was. He contacted a few friends back in Creek Water. The only information they had to offer was that Riley was a foreigner who came to the states to live with some relatives when five months into his stay, he left one day and never returned. 

He tried asking Sam, but after the third time of asking, only for him walk pass her room that same night to hear her crying and silently begging for Riley to come back, he left it alone. Figuring that once Bucky came back she would be herself again.

"What do you want for dinner Sam?"

Sam remained silent, staring at head to the elevator doors as they ascended to their apartment floor.

Brock gently nudged her shoulder and smiled at her. "Still not talking to me?" Sighing, Brock rolled his eyes. "You can't keep this up forever Sam."

Just then the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival.

The elevator doors opened, and Brock immediately went on alert when he saw a strange man sitting with his back braced against his and Sam's apartment door. He was about to call out when a little voice piped up.

"Riley?"

The man's head snapped up, his blue eyes locking instantly on Sam, a brilliant smile breaking out on his young face.

"Riley!" Sam's voice was ecstatic and she shot off like a bullet down the corridor, the guy got to his knees and held his arms out for the embrace he knew was coming. "Riley!"

Brock watched as Sam launched herself at the man, causing them to topple over. 

"Riley!"

"Sammy!" The man finally spoke, a very foreign accent falling from his lips.

“So, you’re the infamous Riley that gave my little sister nothing but heart ache.” Brock said as he walked up to the two reunited friends. He stared hard down into ocean blue eyes.

Riley got up the from floor, lifting Sam with him as he perched her on his hip, Sam wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. “Ah, that I am. Riley O'Brady-Callaghan.” He held out his hand to Brock who gripped it tightly.

“Brock Rumlow and you got a lot of explaining to do kid.”

 


	3. Living With Sam (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock loves his little sister; villain tendencies and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> Y'all should know the drill by now: If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

**1) If Sam smiles sweetly up at you, run in the opposite direction.**

Brock learned, that majority of the time when Sam smiled at someone, she was either roping them into life and death antics or she was going to hurt them. With Sam you never knew, you just had to wait and see.

 

**2) Sam is not allowed to have cake, ice cream and sweets all in one day. Preferably not mixed together in the same bowl.**

 "I have never seen such an epic sugar rush." Jack said as he watched as a shrieking Sam launched herself off of the couch and onto an unsuspecting Clint's back.

 

**3) When Sam is sick, she will cuddle with _anyone_.**

 Bucky had only known how to kill and hurt for so long, that his eyes burned with the warm feeling he had in his chest from the way Sam was clinging to his arm,  _his metal arm_. Sam had been sick for a week, and anyone who got too close to her, would be caught in her clutches of fever induced cuddling. Not that anyone minded it, but this time, Bucky had not gotten too close; it was Sam who had asked for him to come and sit beside her a little as she recuperated.

 

**4) Nightmares**

 Brock could recall the number of nights he was awaken by the heart-breaking terrified screams coming from Sam's room. When she had just started living with him, Sam suffered from nightmares. She never told him what they were about, but he could hazard a guess. After a few months she got better. However, after that debacle with her finding out Bucky was leaving for Wakanda, the nightmares came back with a vengeance that Sam once screamed herself hoarse for a week. Brock had taken to sleeping on the floor by her bed, so that once the nightmares started creeping in, he could chase them away with a stroke of her hair and the calm, 'you are safe' of his voice. 

 

**5) Cards**

Never.  ** _NEVER_**  play cards with Sam. She will cheat and if there is money or valuables on the table all bets are off. Both Tony and Clint found this out the hard way, when the former lost  _$5,000.00_  and the latter his favourite arrow head to Sam. Sam counts cards like it's nobody's business and Brock is seriously contemplating having Tony blacklist her from casinos when she becomes of age.

 

**6) Scream**

Sam had an ear-piercing scream. It was something Brock had never heard before; but he was damn glad for it when some former HYDRA agents had kidnapped Sam. Her screams had alerted him and the rest to the Avengers to her exact location as she ran from her captors through the darkness of the Canadian wilderness.

 

**7) Bucky**

It was no secret that Sam had a  **HUGE**  crush on Bucky. She followed him everywhere, and he allowed it. Everyone thought it was cute and Brock knew that she was safe with the man he helped turned into the world's deadliest assassin. That said, Brock was shocked to walk into the living room to a crestfallen Bucky.

  
"Sam, no longer follows me around. She is too busy for me. I think she has found someone new." Bucky told him and Brock knew precisely who the new (really old) someone was.

 

**8) Riley**

Brock may not have liked Riley at the start, due to the heart ache he caused his little sister. But he could see from their interactions with each other, that Riley was the big brother Sam had when Brock was too busy not knowing she existed.

 

**9) Brilliant**

Sam was brilliant. Everyone knew it, Brock just hoped she used her brilliance for good and not to take over the world.

 

**10) Hair**

Before meeting Sam and her moving in with him, Brock's hair care involved one shampoo and condition (more if there was blood and guts lodged in his hair) a brush, comb and gel. However, Sam had head full of long black curls that needed proper hair care. Within the first week of Sam coming to live with Brock, he had watched over a dozen hair care and tutorial videos, so that he could help her with hair. And he was surprised that he found the activity of brushing and combing her hair rather relaxing. Sam's favourite hairstyle was a single fish-tail braid down her back and Brock's favourite was giving her a braid crown, with a few curls framing her face. 

 

**11) Family**

Brock left Creek Water a long time ago. He left the only family he had behind and never looked back. However, when a piece of that family, that he never knew existed was suddenly thrust into his life, he no idea of how he went so long at being a lone wolf. Hearing Sam playing in her room, watching t.v. in the living room, doing her home at the dining table, cooking dinner together, teaching her how to fight and shoot a gun, well, Brock was glad he was no longer missing out on having a family.

 


	4. Parent-Teacher Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Brock something shocking and extorts money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Rumlow.”

Brock shook the outstretched hand before him. “Nice to meet you too, and please, call me ‘Brock’.”

“Then, please call me ‘Curtis’.” Curtis Hoyle, Sam’s new class and science teacher introduced himself.

The two men sat down, Curtis behind his desk and Brock beside Sam in one of the two visitor chairs that were in front of the desk.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to see us last. My job is a bit on the unpredictable side of life.” Brock explained.

Curtis waved him off, “it’s ok.”

“So,” Brock glanced at Sam before giving Curtis his full attention again, “is everything ok with Sam? She’s not making any trouble, is she?”

Curtis looked at Brock as if he had grown a second head. “Uhhh…Sam is the most well behaved and quietest child in this class. I think probably in the entire school.”

It was Brock’s turn to look stupefied. “Are we talking about the same Sam Rumlow here?” Sam rolled her eyes as he pointed to her. “Are we talking about _her_?”

“Yes.” Curtis nodded. “Often times during roll call or class I have to lift up my head just to make sure she is in class due to how quiet she is.”

Brock looked at Sam, an eyebrow raised, “so, you only have strength for me? Why can’t you be sweet and quiet like that at home?”

With innocent green eyes, that Brock knew were anything but innocent looking up at him Sam simply answered, “I don’t like anyone here. I don’t want to talk to them.”

Brock’s other eyebrow flew up. It was the first time he was hearing something like that from Sam. As far as he knew, Sam had no problems at school; at least none that she told him of. He turned to look at Curtis who gave him a bewildered look.

“But Sam,” Curtis got her attention, “you helped Hilda with her class work the other day. You were so patient with her. Why did you help her if you do not like anyone here?”

Sam shrugged, “she promised that if I helped her this one time, she would not bother me again.”

Both men looked at each other again, helpless as of what to do.

“Hey Sam, here is a dollar. Go and get something from the vending machine.” Curtis held out the money to her, wiggling it as incentive so that she would take it.

Both men waited until she had left the room before Brock began panicking.

“I had no idea she felt that way. Is she being bullied? Was she being bullied? Does she think that she is better than everyone? Do you think I should move her to another school? Get a private tutor and home-school her?”

“Ok, what you need to do is take a deep breath.” Curtis instructed, waiting until Brock calmed down. “Sam is a very quiet and highly intelligent child. She will help out when asked and she does her work without getting distracted; when I have the students do group work, she effortlessly takes on the mantle of ‘group leader’ and the other students follow her lead. In my opinion she is a natural born leader.”

Brock nodded as Curtis spoke, soaking in the information.

“From what I have observed so far, is that Sam will not offer help, but if asked, she will assist without any grumbling.”

“Huh, that is a complete 180. She is my little helper at home; putting the laundry in the washroom on every Friday and separating it after has become her unofficial duty that she carries out, no questions asked.” Brock explained. “However, I assume with her informing us that she does not like anyone here, is one of the reasons why she is not quick to offer her assistance.”

Curtis nodded, “I was thinking of assigning her as the class monitor. You know, give her some simple duties such as collecting the class’s homework and bringing it to the teachers’ staff room or doing roll-call for me if I am late for class.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Brock agreed, feeling a bit stressed out about the situation.

Curtis looked at him, a knowing look in his eyes. “I read her file. I know about her parents.” He said quietly.

“Do you think their deaths have anything to do with her attitude?”

“Maybe. Do you know if she had any friends back home in Creek Water?”

Brock shook his head. “None that she mentioned to be missing.” He scratched his head, “her only friends that I definitely know of is a six-teen-year-old boy, a twenty-year-old young man and a bunch of adults. Now that I think about it, she does dance and gymnastics as extracurricular activities, but I never heard her mention anyone from those activities.”

The two men sighed.

“Sam is an enigma.” Curtis said.

“And I am still getting to know her.” Brock replied.

Meanwhile, outside of the meeting, Sam was making her way from the vending machine back to the classroom when she saw a familiar three-piece suit clad figure loitering in the hallway by the lockers.

“Come to pick up Mr. Hoyle?” She said by way of greeting when she was closer to the person.

Billy Russo’s eyes met hers a warm smile blossoming on his face at the sight of her. “Hey Sammy Girl, how are you?” Billy had taken an instant liking to her when Curtis had introduced them one evening after school as Sam was waiting for Brock to pick her up.

He had driven to the school to collect Curtis, when as soon as he stepped out of his _Rolls-Royce Wraith,_ he was peppered with questions from a little girl who looked as if she wanted to carjack his ride.

They bumped their fists against each other’s.

“Yeah, I am here to collect Curtis.”

“Ok, he should be done soon. My brother was his last appointment for today.” Sam looked down at the snack in her hand, then to the closed classroom door and then at Billy. “When are you going to tell Mr. Hoyle that you are in love with him?”

Billy’s eyes got wide and his face was instantly covered in a blush from all the blood running to it. “Wha-huh-we-” he stuttered. “How are you so sure that I am in love with Curtis? Where did you get that idea from?”

Sam gave him a look that made him feel like he was an idiot. “I may be a child, but I am not blind or stupid. You look at him the way my parents looked at each other. As if there is no one else on earth.”

Billy felt his face burn. He had no words to counter her facts.

“You should tell him.”

“No.”

“You really should.”

“No.”

“Fine, then I will.”

Billy stared wide eyed at the 4'8" terror, a challenge in her eyes, daring him to underestimate her.

“Ok, I see how it is.” He took out his wallet. “Here is five dollars, that should be enough to buy your silence.”

Sam looked at the money then back at Billy, when the door to the classroom opened, a mischievous smile blooming on her face. “Oh Mr. Hoyle,” her voice saccharine honey, was a drastic difference to her smile, which was the epitome of mischievous evil. “I have something to tell you.”

“Here! One hundred dollars!” Billy shoved the money in her hand, his heart being fast.

“Yes, Sam?” Curtis and Brock were now in the hallway looking between the two with confusion as Sam looked at the money like a pirate.

“Nothing.”

Billy looked up to see Brock staring at him. “Are you her brother?”

Brock nodded.

“Just in case you did not know, you little sister is an extortionist.”

Brock sighed, “do not play poker with her. She will take everything you have.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Billy grumbled, watching as Sam placed her hard-earned extorted money in her wallet.

She looked up and smiled at him, “it was great doing business with you. And I won’t tell Mr. Hoyle that you are in love with him.”

The silence was deafening as the three men processed what Sam had just said.

“Billy-“ Curtis began only to be cut off by the man.

“Sam.” Billy’s face was _red_.

“Yes?”

“Run.”

Sam took off down the hallway with Billy hot on her heels.

“No running in the hallway!” Curtis called after them.

“Well, she seems to like him.” Brock pointed out, not bothering to step in when Billy had managed to catch Sam and began tickling her.

“Yeah,” Curtis agreed. “Only because he drives a _Rolls-Royce Wraith_.”

Brock watched as Sam finally broke free and was running in circles around Billy. "I will have a talk with her. Not tonight, but soon."

Curtis nodded, "just be patient."

"Yeah, that's all I can be with my enigma of a little sister."


End file.
